


Meeting the Mighty Nein

by SacredMorningStar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Also on Tumblr, Author only seen up to Ep 76 at the point of writing this, Cad is a lover, Campaign 2, Critical Fics on Tumblr, Dead Parents, Do not post to another site, First Meeting, Making Friends, Multi, Parents are murdered, Post Mollymauk, Question of Morals, Reader had been through stuff, Yasha is a badass, non Canon, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredMorningStar/pseuds/SacredMorningStar
Summary: When the Mighty Nein come across someone close to dying at the side of the road they had no idea what that might mean. You had been close to death and they saved your life but Caleb starts off on the wrong foot. What happens when they learn of what you are doing and why through magical means? The Nein being who they are? Well we all know they would want to help. They have something to make up for and well, they know how to do so going above and beyond.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionette & Reader, Beauregard Lionette/Reader, Caduceus Clay & Reader, Caduceus Clay/Reader, Caduceus Clay/You, Caleb Widogast & Reader, Caleb Widogast/Reader, Caleb Widogast/You, Fjord & Reader, Fjord (Critical Role) & Reader, Fjord (Critical Role)/Reader, Fjord (Critical Role)/You, Fjord/Reader, Jester Lavorre & Reader, Jester Lavorre/Reader, Jester Lavorre/You, Nott | Veth Brenatto & Reader, Nott | Veth Brenatto/Reader, Nott | Veth Brenatto/You, Yasha & Reader, Yasha (Critical Role) & Reader, Yasha (Critical Role)/You, Yasha Nydoorin & Reader, Yasha Nydoorin & You, Yasha Nydoorin/Reader, Yasha Nydoorin/You, Yasha/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Meeting the Mighty Nein

**Author's Note:**

> So this came out WAY longer than I expected seeing as it is my first CR fic. Please let me know what you think! Requests are always open! This is maybe the start of a series however it is a solitary piece for now.

You had failed. Bleeding on the side of the road barely strong enough to breathe. You had attacked a group of bandits, ones that had been responsible for so many deaths, ones you had been after for nearly a year. The information you had learned most recently was bad, there being more bandits than you were told, and you only just got away in time as more bandits seemed to appear. You had only managed to kill a couple of the bandits, with your wolf companion helping guide you away, but you were so heavily injured and had no spells or potions as you felt your body growing heavier as you lost more blood. You’d fallen hard against a tree at the side of the road after focusing on getting away and could feel your wolf nuzzling and whimpering trying to get you to stand.

She pawed and pushed and even nipped at you desperate to get you to stand. She grew more frantic at the sound of a cart or wagon and the steady beat of horse hooves. You could barely feel your body as the sound grew closer and you heard the growl of your wolf as she stood over you to protect you. Her growls grew louder, you felt her lay over you, pushing you, trying everything she could, and you used all your strength to wrap your arm around her side to hold her close. You hoped you could beg, that your plea to not hurt her were loud enough to be heard, that whoever it was didn’t think she had been who had caused you to be so badly hurt; although the arrows and bolts should have been enough. The carriage stopped and you could hear voices but in your weakened state you couldn’t tell what they were saying.

You felt your wolf beside you again, although her growls had turned into worried whimpers, but the fur was not your wolf. You’d thought at first that the fur had been her head against you but the lick of your hand on the opposite side quickly confused that thought. You hadn’t really remembered closing your eyes, but the gentle touch made you try to open them seeing a flash of bright pink against blue and green and heard a gravelly voice drawing life back into you. The world around you grew dark again as you heard more voices, your wolf growing nervous, concern and uncertainty tainting the voices, as you finally drifted into the black and lost all your senses uncertain if you were going to wake.

It was hours later when you woke, you only being able to tell when your eyes open and see the sky in the middle of sunset tinged green by a strange film, and for a moment of blind panic you searched for your companion. You couldn’t have been sure that she hadn’t been hurt or attacked by someone thinking she were a threat; not really remembering well what you heard as your body grew weak. The feel of a furry head against your hand and long licks along your arm soothed some of your worried before your body pulsed with pain at you suddenly sitting up. You dropped back on the roll and lay you hand against your stomach realising you had someone’s sleeping bag and roll under you and nothing sticking out of your body; your wounds covered in some wrappings. Pain seemed to pulse with every heartbeat pounding through your body and winced painfully closing your eyes as your wolf, who had been gently licking at your hand, stopped and looked up as someone came close. You looked the way she was, hearing voices muttering, and saw a group who seemed to notice you were awake.

“They’re awake! They woke up!” There was a loud, blue tiefling that seemed to skip closer and lean close to you over excited. “Hello wolf’s friend, you were pretty close to death there, lucky we came along and found you. I mean we nearly hurt your wolf, but Caduceus stopped us. She was very scary we thought she…”

“Jester, I think it might be best to give them space. They just woke up and the wolf doesn’t seem too happy with you being so close.” A deep voice called behind with heavy drawls sounding cautious. “Give them a chance to wake before you crowd them, okay?”

You could hear the low growl coming from your wolf, clearly not trusting the tiefling, irritated by the bouncy child-like behaviour. You almost saw a pout on her face, directed at your wolf, as she moved to stand over you and guard you. You focused on the group as your wolf relaxed seeing the tiefling move away seeing a strange mixture of beings together. They all stared at you, clearly uncertain, and you looked quickly to see where they had stashed your weapons; only to see them too far out of your reach. The largest of the group was the only one who seemed very calm and relaxed as he came over; the bright pink hair a vague memory. The tall being came over slowly holding something in his hands and knelt down offering the small thing for your wolf to smell; surprising you as she didn’t seem to growl at him.

“Just something to help your companion with the pain. We could only do so much to heal them, but this should help.” The gravelly voice a familiar tone at the faint memory of your near death, seeing your wolf comforted by the stranger; his hand gently touching her head as he turned to you. “Forgive our eager friend, she is rather curious of new people and can be rather daunting even with her excitable nature. Here, drink this, your wolf did a great job defending you and it was lucky I could learn what happened from the animals around and learn you were allies.”

The giant being was very gentle as he helped you sit up, noticing the wincing as you moved, and helped you drink the sweet tea. It warmed through your body and almost seemed to instantly soothe the aches and pains as you sat on the roll. Your eyes drifted nervously around the group not certain of their intentions for saving you.

“You’re not very chatty are you? Do you think they are hiding something? Maybe they cannot hear! Or they are a spy!” Jester seemed to be quickly talking to the smaller creature, maybe a halfling, next to her clearly extremely excited; the smaller being seeming to match her energy.

“Oh maybe! We…we should have thought of that before bringing them into the bubble. We should ask them! But…would they say if they were?” There was a pause before the smaller being rushed over quickly to you only for your wolf to snarl and bare her teeth at them. “Woah, okay, not rushing, not attacking. We helped them you know! We saved their life.”

The shrill voice hurt your ears even as they moved away, and you just caught a glimpse of yellow making you frown a little. The group were clearly still tense, the snarls from your wolf not helping calm their nerves but certainly helping you know you were being protected. Your wolf was tense as she watched the group and kept her teeth bared with a low constant growl until the large hand of the being who had stayed beside you stroked her back.

“Again, they can be excitable, perhaps introductions before we irritate the wolf further.” A ginger haired, dirty looking man said with authority although the pair didn’t seem to fully calm down. “We do not need to waste energy in a fight you would not win. It feels like it would be wrong.”

“Right, yes, well we would all like to avoid that, I’m sure. We are the Mighty Nein. That’s Nott and Caleb, Jester,” A half-orc began pointing around the group and pointed to two you hadn’t seen at each; revealing two you hadn’t really noticed before. “Yasha, Beau, Caduceus is the one next to you, and I’m Fjord. We found you at the side of the road pretty badly beaten up and Caduceus here managed to get you stable enough for us to get you here.”

“Aldeus, and my wolf is called Longclaw. Thank you, for not killing her and for saving me. I know what it must have looked like seeing her over me. She…she’s pretty damn protective of me.” You spoke softly and stroked her back as she lay down to chew on something the giant next to you had pulled out of a sack.

“Yeah, see, that isn’t gonna work. You have our names, so we expect the same, manners to be given to us. We’re not stupid enough to fall for that bullshit you’re dropping.” Beau, the monk that seemed to stick close to the barbarian at the back, eyed you with suspicion and folded her arms as she came closer. “You hiding shit? You some spy or something? Or do you really think we were that stupid? I mean you were the one nearly beaten to death.”

“Beau! How can you tell they are lying? How do you know? How can you tell?” Jester seemed to pull on Beau’s arm as she spoke; clearly trying to whisper but failing terribly.

“I know these things, personal experience, besides do they really look like that’s their actual name.”

“If they don’t wish to give their name that should be fine. We have something to call them. Not all of us have been honest with our names in the past so why be so sharp with someone else hiding theirs?” You were growing to like Caduceus for his calming presence. “Although it does make your situation more suspicious especially with the way we found you.”

The look the firbolg sent your way made you feel a little guilty for lying, for hiding the truth even though they were all just strangers to you and you had every right to keep it from them. Your wolf nuzzled your side with a whine clearly telling you were on edge and Caduceus poured you some more tea trying to calm you and soothe your nerves. Her muzzled pushed into your hand and she sighed deeply looking up at you before she focused on the group tense. The weight of her head on your lap was grounding, was soothing, and the feel of her soft fur helped settle some of your nerves.

“You can have my name after you tell me why you saved me. There aren’t many out there who willingly save dying people out of the kindness off their hearts. There’s always something they want from it.” You looked between the cluster and saw Caduceus rise from his spot taking the tea pot with him.

The group seemed to mutter together, and watched the concerned look the largest member seemed to send your way hearing what their friends were saying. You were nervous of what the beings might decide to do, what they might think you, and hoped they might just abandon you as the worst outcome. They seemed to confer for a long time, and you watched as the dirty human and smaller being began to move away from the group heading towards you; Longclaw growing tense as he came close.

“I thought there might be something on your body. Caduceus didn’t want to see you dying at the side of the road, then we all got really curious about why you were so badly beaten up.” You were surprised by the honesty of the bandaged creature; seeing the bright yellow eyes as they came closer. “We didn’t like seeing someone so beaten down at the side of the road alone. We wondered what we could do, and what more there was to you, that’s why we helped.”

The little being seemed to use the dirty man to hide behind as she looked you over. You wolf watched the smaller being beside the human letting a growl slip; the same one you’d heard when she picked up a scent. You watched the way the human looked over you, a judgemental and evaluating look clearly not agreeing with whatever the group had decided and only came closer to get a better look at you; although you noticed he kept distance and was hiding his expression from his friends.

“She means we saw you injured with your wolf defending you, thought you would need help get the wolf away, helped in another way but are suspicious because you were nearly dead at the side of the road. It is not a common occurrence.” Yasha spoke plainly leaning forwards in her seat watching you with more curiosity than suspicion; although you were sure you wouldn’t be able to take the barbarian.

You looked around the group and fought with your worries, uncertain whether the group had been hired by the bandits you’d attacked or if they would even know about the group. You had barely any memory of how long it had been since you’d attacked the camp and they could have easily been bought in that time. They watched you and muttered together, some trying and failing to fully hide the words other’s using a language you can’t understand, finally fussing your wolf again and taking a deep breath.

“(Y/N), that’s my name, my real name. I gave the name of my wolf, but I’ll be honest she’s not the happiest with everything around us.” Your hands clung to her fur as she looked around the space.

“It’s a precaution, keeps threats outside and unable to reach us no matter what they try. It also made sure we could watch you without being concerned by threats.” Caleb’s tone was sharp, his accent made him sound colder than he probably actually was, and now seeing him closer you spotted the cat at his shoulders. “Now why were you so badly injured? What happened to you to leave you weak?”

“There are bandits living in some ruins within the forest, a group I’ve been searching for, for the past year, and I thought I finally had the upper hand on the group. I got some bad information, some seriously bad information, and you saw the results of that misinformation. I got badly beaten by them. There were five I was after, the main five that haven’t changed, and yeah well, I got to a couple of the bandits that didn’t matter before an alert was let out and more appeared.” You kept your eyes on your wolf as you spoke feeling your heart pounding at recalling your near death.

“Was this some job? Some mission? Some task from someone higher up? Or do you just have it out for these five bandits?” Beau frowned a little as she shifted to watch your reaction clearly unsure of your story; even if it was true.

“Or~ were you attacking them because they are bad, and you just wanted to hurt them?” Jester bounded rolling her r’s as she spoke with excited energy again coming almost too close again’ your wolf jumping up to watch her.

“Was there something you stole from you? Something you’ve been trying to get back? Or maybe it’s just some hero thing of wanting to save people and get rid of all the bandits!” Nott rushed back to Jester to talk to her again before you could even respond; they were clearly coming up with ideas, crazy ideas, as to why you were there.

“Maybe we should give them time to answer the questions before running off with any wild theories.” Fjord lay a hand on Jester’s shoulder and sent Nott an exasperated look.

You looked around the space, unsure if the dome over you would even let you out, trying to find a way to answer without revealing too much. You hoped your answer would give them your freedom or maybe a helping hand if you had been lucky. The truth behind what you were doing was painful, incredibly painful, and you hadn’t said it to aloud to anyone in the time you’d been away, for over a year, for the whole time you’ve been chasing the bandits. You were just about to tell them, looked up at the group, when Caleb’s voice spoke up with a strange tone.

“I suggest you be completely honest with us about why you were attacking those bandits and tell us everything. There is more to this and I want answers before we find any dangers chasing us because of you.” The voice seemed to almost echo and you felt something settle into your mind; the magic of the Suggestion spell settling into your mind.

“For revenge, that’s why I’m after those five bandits.” Your words came freely as you felt the spell settle in. “They killed my family, they are why I’ve been alone until I found Claw. I lived in a village far away from here and our village had stories about treasures in a cave in the mountainside above. We all knew it wasn’t gold, we all knew it wasn’t gems, it was a cave where rare flowers and mushrooms grew that would help mages and wizards and clerics with their spells. They would help heal and were something special to our village but it…it seemed this group thought it was gold and treasures.” Your voice wavered as you tried to struggle against the spell and noticed the concerned look some of the members sent your way; Caduceus bringing you another drink. “They were set to finding the treasure and let their greed push them deeper. We…We’d heard the sounds of explosions coming from the forests by the mountains, we don’t know whether it was magic or black powder or what, but whatever they did weakened the cave. There was one explosion too many, weakened the wall of the cave, and suddenly the side of the mountain crumbled and caused a landslide. They buried my home, they…they killed my family and so many others…They buried so much of the village, I’d been out hunting missing the collapse. I will get them, they will pay for what they took, they will face punishment for taking my friends and family.”

You hadn’t realised you had been crying until you felt Longclaw nuzzle and lick your cheeks gently to try and soothe you. The pain of the memory coming to the surface after so long focusing on your goal and not the reason you’d travelled so far from home. You held your wolf close and looked up at the group as you calmed seeing the regret and guilt on their faces; the ginger one moving away rubbing his hand over his face. You felt the spell fade off your body and you glared at the wizard realising what had just happened. It was too late now, they had heard why, maybe you could get their help capturing the bandits.

“The five I’m after were the only ones from the group who were there, who tried to flee, who fucked everything and took mothers, fathers, children, grandparents. They ran away, didn’t even try to help rescue, just fled. We buried people because of their foolishness, and they couldn’t even bother to apologise or attempt to rescue anyone they trapped in their own homes.”

There was a large hand on your shoulder as you felt the last elements of the spell fade. You could feel the tracks of tears on your cheeks and it seemed the group were making sure to keep their distance now all unsure of how to react to what they just found out. There was a heavy, uncomfortable silence lingering as the group all shared look as you just focused on your wolf. She seemed to growl watching them all now seeing that they had upset you and could now become a threat to you. The pain seeped back into your body from the cuts and bruises still healing and shifted sore.

“We didn’t…eh…that was not…I don’t think…Well, that was not at all what I was expecting.” Caleb stared down at his hands a moment before he looked over to you seemingly searching you for something. “We did not really expect that, to be the reason, and I…well I’m…I’ll just…”

He had already backed away but now he seemed to drop himself down against something out of sight and used the group to hide himself. Your eyes focused on Caleb for as long as they could, knowing he was where the spell came from, angry at him for forcing that out of you. The whole group seemed to look concerned and uncertain until Caduceus came with something to eat and you watched you wolf unsure of how to react; him letting her have something to eat after checking what he offered you. He knelt down next to you hoping you would take his offer as the group still seemed tense.

“I am…We are sorry. I never, like my friend said, I don’t think any of us expected anything like that to be your answer. We are, generally, a helpful group but we have had a lot of issues and it seems to have made on of us much more uneasy and more suspicious. Caleb is usually the most suspicious even when times are quiet, so it would seem he has been far quicker to react.” Fjord looked back to Caleb, his tone clearly a little scolding towards his friend as he looked back to him, and he kept his hands up trying to appear non-threatening.

“He cast a damn spell on me! I did nothing to any of you and he thought he had some fucking right to force me to talk! He didn’t even give me a real chance to explain.” You snapped sharper than you meant to and winced at the shooting pain. “Didn’t he think I had some valid reason not to tell them straight away?”

You watched your wolf move to lay behind you to keep her head between you and Caduceus to get some more attention. She seemed to trust the large, cowman and you felt just a little more at ease with him although still unsure. Their friend had used the spell on you, and they hadn’t really seemed to do anything to stop it or to prevent the spell from taking effect; although you didn’t really understand magic like that.

“Our friend is nervous, incredibly so, to the point sometimes he might act too fast. He has been trying to be better but when it feels like threats are around every corner, it seems you act to defend.” The deep voice next to you kept that calm tone smiling softly. “Would you give him some time? Perhaps give us all time? It seems we hurt you quite badly, and maybe we could help and make up for our mistake. Perhaps some aid in checking on these bandits, as an apology for your spelled confession.”

The pink eyes seemed to show empathy, while the others either struggled to look or were filled with guilt, and watched as Caleb just tried to stay out of your way behind the group tucking himself out of the way. Nott seemed to go over to him quickly and you could just about see them talking as you tried to get comfortable on the bedroll under you. You were angry, you were furious, they tore into your pain and spread it before them like they had the right to know everything. There was a long thought before some of the anger had calmed thanks to the soft voice beside you. Your eyes lingered on the pair muttering a distance away and the barbarian seemed to shift watching you carefully.

“You all have to learn how to talk to people better. I was hurt and you took me in, but just because I didn’t answer you fast enough you thought you’d force the truth from me.” You shook your head and ran a hand through your hair with a heavy sigh; the shifting of your body making it ache although it seemed to be getting better. “I thank you for helping me, for saving me, but maybe it should just be me and Claw.”

“Yeah and get yourself killed? Again? Great idea there. We did save your life, and you really thought we wouldn’t be suspicious of someone bleeding at the side of the road? Maybe give up on the revenge idea you have going because at this rate you’re just going to fail again and probably be dead by tomorrow.” The monk was blunt as she stared at you; her arms crossed. “You won’t get far, not like you did anyway, but now you’re even less likely to get to them seeing as you attacked them before. It’s gonna be harder for you to get another chance with help, real help, now.”

She leaned against her staff making a show of strength as she looked over you clearly evaluating you. There was a smug look on her face as she watched you have to drop back against the bedroll as pain pulsed through your body. The smirk fell when she was hit on the shoulder by the blue tiefling knocking the staff from her hand as she came over but knelt down keeping her distance as she watched the wolf’s reaction carefully. She held her hand out to Claw and you watched her give your wolf a chance to smell her letting her just a little closer.

“So, Beau is pretty intense when she talks but she doesn’t mean everything she says. You should listen though. She has a pretty good point. I mean you are all alone, well not all alone, but you know what I mean. I don’t think you can go back and expect to win. Even we are not that reckless, and we are pretty reckless with things we have done. So, it might be good to find more help or…or maybe to just give up?”

“Seriously? You guys making an offer or something? I know Caduceus offered, but what about you guys? What would you even all get from helping me?” You looked over the group trying to understand just what was going through their minds. “Why would you help someone you just met with something like this?”

“We are, a way to apologise for dragging out painful memories, something we should have been more careful of, besides, aren’t bandits people that specifically harm others. They might have something that would be interesting and useful to the group. It might not be wholly selfless but, we do owe you an apology, and this might be one way to earn towards some level of forgiveness.” Caduceus spoke smiling softly as he gave you another tea.

“We all have pasts, we all have stories that haunt us, and it was not fair to have yours dragged out in front of those you don’t trust. Helping with your goal is a start.” Yasha spoke in a softer voice than you expected for someone who looked so intimidating. “We have been on edge, but that is no excuse, I am sure we can make up by helping you.”

“Rest on it for the night, think on it and we might talk in the morning, we can at least heal you more in the morning if you decide you don’t want help. Give you a chance for the next time if you choose to try again.” Fjord’s tone show he wasn’t too sure of his words, like he was testing the idea with the others as he said it, but seemed to grow more confident at the nods from the others. “We all need to sleep, this dome around will keep us safe, it keeps out those Caleb doesn’t want in here. You can rest.”

There was still tension, the air still thick as you watched the group and saw them fall into their evening routines, taking first watch, checking bedrolls, whatever they did. You settled as best you could, you wolf keeping part of herself over you to protect you, but felt her shift and sniffing at something. You frowned as she settled when you felt another bundle of fur tuck themselves close to your head. You looked up to see a Bengal cat with brilliant blue eyes tuck themselves next to you with a soft purring and looked around unsure. You noticed that the wizard staying up and keeping an eye out as their feline tucked close to you.

The night was surprisingly peaceful considering you were surrounded by strangers who had used magic on you. You were surprised that the uncomfortable stalemate had allowed you to sleep so well and the next morning you found the feline back to their owner; comfortably curled around Caleb’s neck. You watched the group moving around to pack up the overnight camp they had made, once again clearly in a routine, making breakfast, packing up bedrolls, feeding the horses. You weren’t sure what to do with yourself and you moved to at least pack up the roll they gave you as Caduceus brought you your portion of food; some food for Longclaw. You ate your meal cautiously still not sure if the group were someone you could fully trust but they hadn’t done anything to you in your sleep. Your wolf seemed to be settled with the group, seemed to eat around them more comfortably than you expected with how you all met, and watched as they got everything ready on the wagon. They seemed to get everything together and you’d noticed how the wizard had kept his distance from you still’ clearly not sure how to interact with you now.

You thought on their offer, the idea that this group of very strange beings might be willing to offer you help, and whether you would even be able to face the bandits and get any kind of success. You wondered if you’d been lucky before when you got away with your life or if some god had looked over you and had some strange plan out there. You grew lost in thoughts and missed Caleb coming over to you; pulling on his clothing a little.

“Did you think on anything said last night? I think we might be helpful to you, and we would feel better, I would feel better, making up for what I did.” There was a soft frown on his face, and he seemed to keep his distance unsure of how you might react to him.

“Maybe some help would be good, just some backup or aid, but revenge might not be the best reason.” Caduceus had come over seeing Caleb still tense sure that their anti-social wizard would need some help. “Revenge will not bring back those you lost. I have seen it take families, watched whole families lose their loved ones, in an endless cycle but if you are so set on this well, perhaps we can help. Bandits are not the best beings and I just hope it doesn’t bring more pain. I think it would be bad for your path to end here.”

“I can’t leave them alive, I…I won’t be able to sleep at night knowing they are out there. Knowing they would be able to do this again to more people. They did it before with little to no punishment, who says they wouldn’t do it again?” You felt a large hand at your shoulder as you spoke trying to soothe you. “Whatever path I have left, whoever is ‘guiding me’, whatever god you think is watching me, I don’t know if I could come off this path for them. I have to do this, they have…they have to face some kind of punishment.”

“Then allow us to help you, let us make up for…for forcing the story out of you. I do not know what else to offer you and it would not be right leaving you.” The zemnian shifted and rubbed at the back of his head and beard; you only now realising the dome had vanished. “It’s an attack on a bandit camp, not like that isn’t something we have seen before, and it would remove a threat that might be a challenge later.”

“I hate being in debt, and apparently we are to you, so just let us help you. I hate being in debt, specially when it’s ‘cause of someone else. We were defensive but, I mean come on, you were being the same, fake name, beaten to hell, near death.” Beau called from by the cart as she loaded everything. “We’re all s…sorry and we want to make it up to you, so stop being so damn stubborn and let us beat up those assholes.”

You could see the rest of the group waiting around for an answer while trying to look like they weren’t paying too much attention. You noticed the range of expressions as they lingered. Uncertainty, regret, frustration, and even one just staring off into space. You’d failed your last attempt, even willing to accept your death when you were at the side of the road, yet this strange group of creatures had pulled you back from the brink to give you another chance. You weren’t fully comfortable with all of them being around you, you weren’t sure how long the tension would last, but it was certainly better than trying again on your own and nearly losing your life yet again. You had Longclaw to care for and help; it wasn’t likely she would just be welcomed into packs.

“If you’re all so determined and sure to help me, then fine, make up for that spell being used on me, but know this…this is for revenge. I want to face the five alive, I want them to see me, to realise how painful their actions are to others around them, and I want them to understand the pain they’ve put me through. I don’t know what I will do, I don’t know what their punishment will be, but I want to face them.” You needed to be certain you wanted to kill them if that was what you were going to do. “I have a map of where the camp is and a bit of a layout I’ve seen but, who knows if this is different now, they could have moved everything around after I failed or even moved on.”

“Well, we can make our way in the direction, rest and heal fully, scout the area before we attack at nightfall. That way we might still have advantage of numbers and the change in light.” Caleb secured the last belongings needed before looking over to you offering you help up onto the wagon. “We should get going before anyone finds us and thinks to take an opportunity.”

You were helped into the carriage by both Caleb and Fjord and your wolf jumped into the back tucking herself close to you and still watching the group. The others seemed to take their places in the wagon, Nott and Caduceus at the very front while the others seemed to take positions scouting from the back of the wagon in a few different directions clearly on alert as they moved; except for Beau who seemed to be resting after taking last watch. You brought out the map of the area you had trying to follow the path you were on to give you a better chance at finding the camp again. You could feel Longclaw pressing her side against you as she watched the group clearly still on guard around them with you. You kept your eyes looking out as much as you could while talking to group about what you’d remembered seeing before hoping to recognise some area to give them a visual guide to where you would need to go. You recognised a rock you had used as a marker when you had headed towards the camp making you shift watching it trying to orientate yourself.

You let your eyes roam over the space before feeling your heart clench and feel a nuzzle against your side with a soft whine. Your wolf felt tense and anxious seeing the space you had slipped into before you nearly died. You were quick to let them know that was where you’d made your way through to the camp and to not travel too far if you were going to check out on the camp now. The group would need to find their way back and Caleb let you know he would be able to find his way back always knowing which way was North. You began to put a few ideas together, laid down a plan to scout the area to get more information to return later; keeping the wagon moving to not bring any attention to the group.

When you reached the nearby town, the group climbed out of the wagon outside a tavern quickly heading inside as Fjord helped you out of the wagon. You looked around the space seeing the townspeople watching the strange group that just arrived unload from the wagon. You didn’t do well in anywhere with multiple people, especially since taking on Longclaw, and you tried to ignore the eyes on you and the clearly uncomfortable looks the group were getting.

“It will get scouted out, a couple of us will go, reduce the risk of being spotted, then we can make a full plan once we’re sure we know what to do. For now, let’s go take a moment away, resupply ready for whatever we plan.” Fjord had stayed to help and noticed the sudden hesitance as the group left you.

Longclaw grew more anxious as she looked around the streets seeing people around them, the noise of people within the tavern growing louder and quieter as the door opened and closed, and she tucked herself close to your side. Caduceus had seemed to linger at the door and came back to you both speaking softly to her clearly comforting her and helping her relax as you felt your hand sink into her fur trying to calm your own pounding heart. Fjord spoke to Caduceus and left the pair of you to stow the wagon and horses and you noticed Longclaw tucking herself close to Caduceus like she had you. You wondered how he could help her soothe her emotions so well, how she could be so drawn to him so soon, when she had been so on edge with everyone but you since the day you saved her. She hovered between the two of you as you made sure the wagon and their belongings were safe. You lingered outside the tavern doors hearing the sounds of people living their lives, looked around seeing homes and families.

Your eyes lingered on a family working together to run a stall, a father, daughter and mother all together, working together in a perfect routine, just like you had done with your own family. You felt yourself drift into what had become painful memories of hunting with your family, of making tools, making arrows and carving bones and tusks and horns. You watched the way the daughter helped take some coin from a customer, checked with her dad for it being right, gave them whatever it was they had just bought and just stared at them broken by how much your life had changed. You felt a large hand against your shoulder and looked up to see Caduceus at your side and once again a muzzle as your hand.

“I know I have said this before, but revenge, it will not bring back those you lost, doing this attack out of anger may just end your path and I would not like to see that happen. Maybe we can ask around, see what these bandits have been doing around here, perhaps change the reason but have the same results. Revenge is powerful and dangerous, at least from what I have seen, and often limit what you will be doing after.” He spoke softly with a small frown on his face as he looked at where you were staring. “Perhaps there is more we could do in a way to make your loved ones proud. When you decide what you want to do maybe you will think of your loved ones and positive memories from your past and not the pain. Maybe you will find a new path along the way? Perhaps a new goal will come to you and we can help you get there.”

There had been many creatures, many beings, that had tried to help you before. Those in your village had tried to stop you, who had warned you your journey wasn’t worth it, that they would rather you stay with them in the village and rebuild. Unfortunately, you had been too hurt, were suffering too much to listen to the words of wisdom from the people around her. There had been a kind woman who had helped care for you before you’d met with Longclaw and had been struggling with the creatures around the forest in the new land you’d reached. Then a farmer, who you had helped work fields of to earn some gold, and their family who had tried to take you in. All of them had been trying so hard but all of it had fallen on deaf ears as your goal had been too important. The way Caduceus spoke seemed to be different though and seemed to bring a different effect. You weren’t sure if it was your near-death experience or if it was his gentle and calming demeanour that didn’t seem to judge you that was making his words seem to sink in more than anyone before. He seemed to be offering more than just an escape, thinking of what you could do next more than just live a life, a reason for the skills you’d been developing in the year you had been tracking the bandits.

“Maybe, we’ll see. I don’t, there’s too much I worked towards to give up seeing them punished in some way.” Your eyes lingered on the family a little longer before looking up at the firbolg. “I will think about it though, see whether they even remember what they did.”

Caduceus led you into the tavern with your wolf keeping herself close to your side and watching the crowd around you with uncertainty. You fussed her side gently as you settled at the table where the group had taken, one right in the back away from as many of the noisy patrons as possible, and you were glad to see them take a space where you could tuck yourself away. They were already discussing how they would scout the camp, who would go check on it, what they needed to buy and restock on while in the town, and one of them placed a drink right in front of you; Fjord nodding at you as you took the drink.

Over the next hour, you had planned Nott and Caleb scouting the camp, the two having the right abilities to stay hidden in the forest, Fjord would arrange a room to stay and some food for the evening, the rest of you were going to shop around the town and find out what you could about the bandits actions around the town. Nott and Caleb had been given the map you’d made to give them some help, and you just hoped that they could find something without the bandits catching them or even finding the camp was gone without a trace.

The group split off into pairs to spread as far as possible, Jester with you, and your wolf as the only trio, Beau with Fjord, Caduceus with Yasha, and Caleb with Nott to investigate the camp. Jester had managed to find a bakery which she eagerly bought some sugary treat from, getting you one and your wolf a savoury roll, something that had surprised you, gathered some information from the owner of the bakery, and then you strolled through the streets just asking anyone you could. A guard. A few stall owners at the market. Some travellers who seemed beaten up. Finally, with the information you had gathered, you headed back towards the tavern ready to tell everyone what you’d found; extra pastries tucked into your pouch from Jester. As you grew closer to the tavern Jester seemed to be thinking and before it came into view she stopped you.

“You know, Caleb is super sorry for using that spell. He’s been quieter than usual, which I wasn’t even sure was possible with him, and none of us expected all that. We have been around a lot of people and places and Caleb is not very good with people anyway. He’s kind of awkward even with us, and we’ve been together for a long time now. Well, not together like that but as a group, all of us as a team.” She rambled in that way you were learning was very much who Jester was and you sighed softly seeing how important this all was to her. “His is a good person, a very good person, but he can be very nervous and quick to protect us.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard, but that still doesn’t make me any less angry or upset. I wasn’t a threat, was no where near a threat, or else you wouldn’t have saved me and let me stay in your bubble thing.” You ran a hand through your hair feeling eyes on you and your animal companion as you began to walk again.

“Oh, yeah, I get that, totally, but we really are sorry, and we are wanting to make up for it. We wouldn’t be doing all this if we didn’t care about it. We upset you when you didn’t really do anything to us, so we made a bad mistake, and well it isn’t really our first. We had a ship called the Mistake because we took it when we didn’t really mean to, but that was with a ‘y’ instead of an ‘i’.”

You made your way towards the tavern again and took the table in the corner the group had taken before glad the tavern seemed to have grown quieter. As the others returned it seemed you’d all been hearing similar stories from everyone around the town. They had been affecting supplies getting into the town attacking carriages, caravans, traders and suppliers on their route into the town. Guards were understaffed and so couldn’t take on the group again after failing the first time; no more guards coming to the small town. You could feel yourself growing anxious when you heard what Caleb and Nott had found at the camp. They seemed to have moved the camp and there seemed to be more routine patrols, but the pair had heard some of them talking about your attack on the camp the previous afternoon. You were growing tense, hearing the way the bandits have grown more alert, being in a town, feeling eyes on you, your wolf still being uncertain and staying closer than she usually would be. In the time you’d been planning the evening was drawing nearer and it seemed the tavern was growing busy again.

You could hear the sounds growing louder, the shouting from other groups being too much, the usual sounds of a tavern were not something you were used to. You sunk your hand into Longclaw’s fur trying to calm yourself, feeling your heartbeat picking up, feeling your anxiety growing worse as your eyes flicked all over the room slowly slipping into the overcrowded and overstimulated feeling. It seemed Yasha had been quietly watching you seeing your panic rising as the Mighty Nein had grown too excited in planning their attack on the camp.

“Breathe, think calm thoughts, think of things you enjoy. That will help. It may be loud for you both, but you are safe. Take a moment and focus on you and your companion, no one here is a threat to you.” You were surprised to hear Yasha trying to comfort you and felt her hand against your arm; your hand gripping your tankard tighter than you realised.

You’d managed to calm yourself down hearing the barbarian’s gentle words and you were surprised by just how gently she could be with how tough she looked. You wondered how many people had the same thoughts about the large woman but you were grateful to her gentle words and kindness. There was another drink placed before you and you focused back on the group trying to help put a plan into place before the sun began to set. Over the next couple of hours, the group seemed to put into place a plan to attack the camp at dusk to give you time to think of what you wanted to do with the five you were after, to come up with something to punish them with, and began to learn more about the group before you how they all met. You learned of the story behind the team and the name, a joke that just seemed to become a theme, the misadventures they’d been through, Caduceus with his ‘dead people’ teas and how you had already tried one; something that made you feel just a little unsure of the cleric. You could feel the alcohol relaxing you, calming the last of your nerves, not getting yourself heavily drunk but tipsy enough to relax, and your wolf seemed to grow more settled even curled at your feet; having some of the savoury pastry you saved for her.

“Did you think much more on what we spoke about earlier? About changing the reason for your goal?” Caduceus leaned close keeping his voice lower as you watched the group. “Hearing what I have today, I think we might have a better reason to attack the camp. You are settling with us, better than I think you expected, even if you do prefer just the two of you.”

“I’ve not…I’ve not really been around people, not like this, in a year. This is all, it’s news and just a lot, and something I’m not really used to right now. I remember celebrating, being in places like this with my family, after a successful hunt or for name days and celebrations.” You looked around the table seeing the group so relaxed and only now realised Caduceus hadn’t drank any of the drink bought for him. “I don’t know what I’ll do, I’m…I’m scared of what I might do. Besides, I don’t even know if the others would want me staying long. I mean Caleb barely looks at me, which I totally understand, but I don’t want to cause tension or issues or anything in the group.”

You kept your voice low, only loud enough for the firbolg to hear your words. You couldn’t be sure what the others thought of you, although some of the looks coming from Nott were clearly unfriendly but not cold just protective. You had heard how protective she had been with Caleb and you were sure that was part of it, but the others were more of a mystery, either not really seeming to mind or just going with whatever the group decided.

“Perhaps something to discuss after then, with the group all being honest so you can make a choice. It seems we might have our plan together so now we need to know your endgame. We plan to capture them all and gather them alive so you can talk to them.” He smiled in a way that was purely Caduceus as your wolf rested her head at his feet. “It appears your companion is rather, comfortable, with me. I am glad to have calmed her so, just hope I have done the same.”

“Neither of us really enjoy a lot of noise. These places tend to be unwelcoming to her, too many bad experiences I guess, but it’s never really bothered me.” You had been wating for someone to approach you and demand you leave but nothing seemed to happen; not even eyes lingering on you.

“Well, aren’t you two getting along. I think this is the most I’ve seen you talking with someone Duce.” Nott’s tone was a little hard and she eyed you carefully before looking to Caleb; clearly concerned over the wizard. “Thinking of getting close to them?”

“Simply trying to be welcoming, making up for upsetting our new companion and their companion.” Caduceus seemed to tense up a little hearing the tone. “Nothing more than being courteous. No need to try and see more into it. Perhaps you could give them the same courtesy.”

That seemed to silence the goblin who settled back talking to Caleb next to her muttering to them and looking back at you a few times. Even with the slight tension between Caleb, Nott and you, you began to grow closer to the group. It had been the first time in a year you felt like you could truly relax around a group and there was a strange comfort in the variety of beings around you. You weren’t certain if any of them had used a spell to help you relax or if it was just the alcohol you’d been drinking but it felt good to just forget for a short while; even if you were sure you would scold yourself later for taking this moment. You could feel your own anger at Caleb ebbing away, finally fading in a moment where you made sure to get a round of drinks for the group, making sure to get something non-alcoholic for Caduceus. Caleb had seemed to spot the attention you were paying to the group, noticing what each person seemed to drink more, and ordered them; even getting a better whisky for Nott. You heard the adventures of the group, Nott complimenting Caleb on multiple occasions to make sure you knew just how smart he was, and you felt like this was somewhere you could be open. You heard all their stories and not shared much of your own, barely having spoken about your family to anyone in a year other than in passing as to the reason for your travel.

You told them how you had saved Longclaw from a trap and helped her recover from some nasty injuries before she seemed to just linger; other animals taking a chance to attack her when she was pinned. You began to talk about your family, about the times you spent in your village, the celebrations and the crazy little things that had once been routine in your life and you hadn’t realised how good it had been to talk about them like this until you were laughing remembering how there had been a competition between your father and brother over who was more skilled in something. They had both done terribly at whatever it was, you didn’t fully remember now, but you remember laughing at the disaster the pair had left behind and there was that lingering sorrow knowing they were gone but you still had part of them. You looked out the window seeing the sun setting as evening drew in and finally it was time to go. You still weren’t certain what you were going to do with the bandits once you had them, but you were sure you had to attack. They were causing problems, they were hurting the people in the town, and you weren’t going to let them ruin somewhere else with their selfishness. Your relaxed exterior seemed to harden as the other’s noticed you look outside and as a group you headed towards the forest. Before fully leaving the town you stopped Caleb wanting to talk to him before it could turn chaotic.

“Please listen to me, you don’t have to respond but just listen. I get why you did what you did, and you wouldn’t really have known I’d have spilled my guts like that. Spells are stupidly specific things and well, maybe I needed to tell someone the whole story, to get it off my chest. You can stop beating yourself up over using that spell to help keep your friends safe okay? I think I would have done the same in your position if I could. You’re forgiven, specially after hearing everything you guys have been through, and I’m pretty damn sure that’s not everything, just please ask Nott to stop glaring at me like she’s planning something. I was hoping the whisky would be a peace, but I think it just made her more suspicious.”

“I…I will talk to her, but, I, thank you. I had not thought, well I said before, I never expect that. I am sorry to have forced all that up. I just hope we can help you. I will talk to her and see if she can calm down. She is…Nott has her own way of being protective. She means well.” Caleb couldn’t fully look you in the eyes and you watched him run a hand through his beard and hear multiple times as he listened; an anxious habit you guessed.

You stayed towards the back of the group, Nott and Caleb behind you as you grew closer to the camp and finally had a chance at whatever you were going to call revenge. You lingered close to the bushes with Nott and Caleb getting you close without revealing yourselves. The camp was active, pairs of beings within the camp pacing like guards, others cooking, some looking through their collection of stolen goods. You picked out a few of the faces, the ones you’d been after for so long, and could feel the pain and anger building; shoving it down before it could control your actions. You went over the barebones of the plan again, and finally had a chance to show who were the ones you wanted them to keep alive, although conscious was a whole different option. You were going for stealth, using the darkening sky and limited light from the thick canopy to your advantage, and knew it would have to be fast; almost simultaneous. You pointed out the five, one in an open sided tent, two by the fire, one heading into an enclosed tent alone and the final one on patrol with another member of the group. The group seemed to all be humans although you’d remember some magic had been used during your attack the night before but who had used it you weren’t sure of.

You were ready, incredibly nervous, but watched as the Nein began to split off to get hold of those you were after. You’d hoped you could get hold of them and drag them into the shadows before the whole camp knew of the attack and at first things seemed to be going well. Yasha and Beau took out the pair by the fire, Fjord lured the one out of the tent disguising himself as another bandit asking for some help, Caleb was using his magic to hold another while Nott grew close to quickly gag and bind them up but the last one patrolling managed to spot Nott before she could get hold of their target; Jester failing to knock the patrolling ones out with her magic. Everything seemed to suddenly happen at once as the whole camp was alerted by the sound of a horn, the sound of shouting, and Yasha dived in quick before Nott could be overwhelmed with numbers alone. You watched in that moment as spells were thrown over your shoulder, weapons were drawn, those that were captured were brought over to you and Caduceus to keep hold of those you had as quickly as the others could but as the captives were dropped by you the Nein dove back into the fight to save their friends. You watched the bandits crowd them, got the team, except for Caduceus who had stayed close to you to use his spells from a distance, pushed together and a strange red glow hit the ground under them locking them all in place.

Your panicked eyes scanned everywhere looked over the whole camp to try and find the spell caster as the bandits were about to take their attacks on your new allies. It was only thanks to Caleb just using a fire spell that you spotted the shadow of a figure inside one of the tents. The fire raged just at the right angle to show you them although you couldn’t be certain of their position and you weren’t sure you could hit them at the distance you were at but you had to act fast. The team seemed to be locked in place even with Caduceus trying to dispel and counter what was cast; moving to be closer to the group to make the spell more effective but finding something stopping it. You took a moment, drew your hunting bow, not the best weapon for a fight but it was what you had, and took aim focusing hard on your target. You released where you could see a red glow from within the tent and watched as the spell dropped and Longclaw when charging in quickly taking out the caster inside. Your heart was pounding in your ears but you had to act, you had to help, you couldn’t stand back and let them be the ones to fight for you if you weren’t going to be part of it.

You watched the way the spell dropped, watched your wolf slip out of the tent, covered in blood, and charged at the next closest member. You rushed forwards managing to loose a few arrows to take out those on the edge of the group and drew your dagger plunging it into the back, feeling pain shooting through your body as the bandits attempted to kill you again. This was the closest you’d grown to your goal in the year you’d been tracking, and you could feel your anger brimming to the surface and you fought against letting anger control your actions. You watched Yasha and Beau grab hold of the final target and there was a moment of panic where you thought Caleb had been killed only for a moment later one of his spells roared to life and you noticed Caleb unscathed as he cast spells across the fight. You’d been impressed by the trick, diving across the field to try to get to him until you saw the movement of his mouth muttering and preparing spells. You had fought hard enough that your lungs began to burn with the effort you were putting in and you’d grown close to losing Beau and Nott when backup or a hunting group appeared from one side of the camp surprising you all but you had managed to gain the upper hand again; just about keeping your captives thanks to Yasha and Caduceus.

It was hard, it was wearing, and you were pretty severely beaten again but you were victorious. You made you way to your captives, Yasha dragging the final one to where you had the group, and you stared down at the group feeling your heart aching at seeing the faces of the people who took your family. You felt a hand against you and some of the injuries, the cuts and slashes and bruises, faded while most of the pain ebbed away. You looked to Jester who had healed up some of your wounds and thank her softly as you look down at the row of captives; some just stirring, some out cold and one just sitting glaring at you. There was almost a moment of being overwhelmed before you took a deep breath and closed your eyes trying to focus.

“You? What the hell are you doing still alive? I thought we beat you within an inch of your life, thought we got rid of the little pest scurrying around, but like all pests you never quite get rid of them.” The words almost seemed to be spat out as the broad built bandit with a scar against their cheek glared at you; possibly the leader or more senior of the group.

“I’m sure your parents would be terribly disappointed in you hearing you use such language against a respectable lady.” Caduceus lay a foot against the bandit’s leg where they had been injured; pressing hard against the injury for a moment.

“Go ahead, do whatever it is you’re going to do. You’ve kept us alive for a reason, whatever game this is, just get it over with.” He was fighting back pain and his gaze drifted to the group; Yasha pressing against another wound at his tone.

“This isn’t part of any game. This isn’t a joke or for fun.” You tensed up and your wolf came close to you seeing you growing tense and anxious. “You and these men did something not long over a year ago, I wonder if any of you even remember what you did.”

As you spoke, you saw Beau, Nott and Caleb coming over with coin, weapons, jewels and other interesting goods they found within the camp. Some pieces were being studied incredibly delicately and they put everything together ready to go through. You could see a lot of gold, silver and a few copper, a blade which caught your eye, and books from the spellcaster which Caleb seemed to flip through incredibly fast.

“We’ve done all sorts of shit in the past year and you expect us to remember something we did further ago than that?” One of the other members replied, a younger one with a tattoo across his neck, receiving a kick a little against his leg. “Hey, we did loads of shit, we all know that.”

“Yeah, we don’t need to let them know anything. You’ll hang all our necks if you’re not careful. We could get a fucking deal.” The senior snapped again glaring at the man next to him.

“That’s not going to happen. Enough of the petty squabbling.” Your wolf snarled and snapped at them hearing your own voice rise to intimidate the captives. “This rat, this pest, that’s followed you for a year looking to get hold of you, stalking you and all I hear is bickering and hopes for a deal?! You buried any chance for a deal when you buried entire families in a village and ran. When you left us to dig out every body you buried, left me to dig out my family, my mother, father, siblings, friends, hunting mates. You buried them in your own damn selfishness to find what you thought would be gold, or rubies, or some foolish shit. You were so greedy you rushed into the caves hearing stories of treasure without even checking on what that treasure was! You thought it was gold when if you’d just spoken to the village, if you’d just checked the legend, then you would have learned they were plants that would help clerics and druids with their healing spells.”

There was a moment of confusing before a look of sudden realisation crossed their faces, those that were awake and aware, and your anger simmered deep as you had to remind them. They’d killed so many, they killed your family and left you to bury so many from your village, and they didn’t even remember doing it. The dagger in your hand felt heavy suddenly but there was a rough hand against his shoulder and a hand gently against yours lightly taking the dagger slowly as you were guided away from the captives by the pair.

Caleb had understood how dangerous revenge could be, he had been looking for his own for so long, and he didn’t seem to want to let that happen to you. There was something about you that made him want to take you off that path of pain. They brought you over to the pile of items and Nott carefully took the blade form your hand and put it to the side seeing the way you were lost in your mind like how Caleb used to when fires raged. You looked over seeing Beau hit one of the bandits who had tried to trip her and hummed with a soft chuckle as your wolf snapped at them again. Yasha seemed to be leaning against her blade as she glared at the group; her foot pressed against their side making them groan and tense.

“There seemed to be enough gold and items here that might help your village. These might be the way to hurt them. Strip them of everything they have and make them face punishment from the Empire and the people of this town. The town will also want to punish them with the issues they have caused here for multiple families.” As much as Caleb wasn’t great with people he had always been good with advice and he felt now he really hoped you would listen. “They can face their crimes, be punished in a way that would be dragged out, something that would last longer than anything we could do.”

“Yes, they could make them work, force them to pay for everything and they wouldn’t be able to use their stolen stuff because you would have it with you.” Nott added looking through the pile showing the gold and jewels.

“I wonder if you do anything more that might be something that will haunt you and bring you more pain.” Caleb looked over to the captives seeing them growing more nervous; those who were out of it waking. “They have hurt a lot of people, and ending it here for them might be too easy and too simple. Let them work for these people and they can make sure these bandits suffer.”

You stewed over Caleb’s words, on Caduceus’ worries, on how the group had helped you, the good work they had been doing before and the kindness they had shown you. Looking at Caleb’s concerned expression, and seeing Nott gathering the valuable items at your feet, you could feel your anger fading and sighed heavily watching the way Caduceus seemed to be checking over the injuries of the captives.

“Caleb is right. The people of the town here will want to see these bandits punished. They will be given punishments and I am sure we can ask the people here to make sure whatever they choose will be dragged out.” Beau had come over to check on you seeing Caleb break you away. “Means everyone gets their chance to put these guys in their place. Make sure they don’t go fucking over too many. Besides, I bet there is some reward for getting rid of these pests, something you could get to your village if you wanted.”

You looked to the monk and nodded to Nott as she finished gathering everything together. You seemed to finally have an answer when it came to what you would do with the bandits. You watched the way the leader glared at the group, watched Yasha secure the leader in ropes again, and noticed how she sank the blade close to his head. Fjord seemed to be looking around, a little on guard, and you noticed the soft look he sent your way before nodding slowly to you.

“Gather everything of value, anything that catches your eye, we can send the money to the village. Beau’s idea is a pretty good one so, yeah, maybe make them work hard.” You replied and smiled softly to Nott.

“Coward! You should just kill me and take revenge! You were swearing about it last night, promising to make Mummy and Daddy proud of you, but now you want to run and cower away?! You left all the work to these idiots and barely did anything yourself. You’re going to let strangers have more fun than you? What a coward. I would be ashamed of having such a coward as my child.” The older one snapped again, and you could see the other four slowly growing more nervous and clearly trying to move away from their leader; some shaking their heads hoping not to be attacked.

You stepped over and kicked the man hard, as hard as you could, into his chest feeling a few ribs crack against your foot. You heard a grunt as you moved away, and you settled down against a fallen tree fussing your wolf gently as you watched the group. You could see the fear in the other bandits grow realising you were willing to leave marks as you glared at them; watching closely as you regained your dagger from Nott.

“I will take your voice if you are so willing to waste it, that isn’t difficult with you sprawled so. I suggest you behave so I do not waste my energy.” You felt a slight chill at the way Yasha shifted with her blade. “It would be very entertaining to see you scream without your voice.”

Everything was gathered together being tucked into the magical bags the Mighty Nein had. You watched as the items seemed to sink into the bag and Jester carried it with ease; intimidated by how easy it was for her to carry it. The bandits were scooped up and dumped into a wagon, after searching the area for a horse, and headed towards the town now in the dark to drop the bandits off to the Law Masters abode. They were awoken by the shouts of your captives, which had clearly annoyed them before they realised where they came from, only to be surprised when they saw where the sounds were coming from. The reward was far more substantial than you’d expected and there were guards sent to the camp to make sure it was cleared; although you felt guilty taking all the belongings and made sure to give some of the stolen possessions.

You stayed with the group, settling at the tavern to have a drink to celebrate, working to split the money you’d gained from the bandits. You attempted to give each an even split, Caduceus refusing to take the money and tucking it back into your hand, and spent some time drinking and celebrating like you had with your family with the chaotic group of beings that had become friends. When you headed up that night, you found yourself sleeping the most relaxing and deep sleep you had since the disaster over a year ago happily dreaming about your family. Painful memories now becoming something sweeter, something softer, something brighter, and you woke the next morning feeling so relaxed you just stayed in the bed staring out the window a little unsure with what to do with yourself next. There was a weight lifted off your chest and as you headed down for breakfast, you were pleasantly surprised with a space at a table waiting for you. You had been midway through your meal when Caduceus spoke up softly; your wolf with her head in his lap.

“Will you return home? Or do you plan to keep travelling? I think we might have space in our little group if you thought you might like that. Perhaps we can bring you on a new path once again and give you something to follow and work for?” His gravelly voice was soft and gentle as he looked between you and your wolf. “Perhaps we are the next part of your journey along your fate; even if we are simply a steppingstone.”

“Home I think holds too much pain for now, but I will send them the coin, and I don’t know who would be there for me now. I might have upset and angered those in the village when I chose to walk away.” You pushed some of the food around your plate thinking. “I think I might like joining you if everyone wouldn’t mind.”

Caduceus laid the offer of you joining them out and they quickly all seemed to agree with him; happy to have you with them on the journey. There was a new chance, a new energy, and you smiled softly looking through the group seeing them so welcoming to you. You spent your day sending out the parcel of the coin with security and an urgent speed knowing it was going to take time for the package to reach; a note with it to show where and who it came from. Once you were done you met with the team outside the tavern as they finished packing up the wagon just watching them a moment as you fussed your wolf gently.

“Maybe for once a group might be a good thing.” You smiled down to her and stroked slowly as he leaned into it. “We both know you adore that Caduceus. He already spoils you.”

You looked to the group seeing Fjord spot you and welcome you onto the wagon as they began to get ready to travel again. They were making their way to another town, some quest or adventure they had been looking for, and you settled in the back of the wagon watching the world pass you by as you listened to the group around you; smiling softly as you noticed how relaxed the group were.


End file.
